Because I am with you till the end of the line
by Angel Cauldwell
Summary: Emily is the one that greets Steve when he wakes up after seventy years.


Steve's pov

Steve slowly woke up as he heard noises around him, cars from outside driving below or that is what he was going to assume. Apparently he wasn't dead, like he thought he was when he hit the ice, but he was no longer in the ice so where was he. There was so many questions that he needed to ask and answer, like what about Lauren or Emily. He hoped that he hasn't missed that date with Lauren, there was a good chance that they think that Steve is dead by now. Among the noises he could hear was the radio and there was a baseball game that was being played. But there was something off about this, he wasn't sure what it was, slowly he opened his eyes. The room he was in looks like a recovery room, but still there was something off about this. The room was white and some green at the bottom of the walls of the room, slowly Steve slowly sat up before he put his legs over the side of the bed. Steve noticed the heater as well as a couple of windows that were open with curtains being blow. There was light coming from the windows and he could see some of the buildings in New York.

There was a white drawer with a brown radio that was playing a game that he been to with Bucky. Steve looked around the room, as Steve looked at the window behind him that the door to the room open. Steve looked to the door, with the fm we being played that Steve has a feeling that he been gone longer than he thought at first. So he figures that who was going to enter was no one he knows, when he looked to see who opened the door that he nearly fall back in shock. For she was one of the last people that he expected to see come through the door, however but one of the first people that he wanted to talk to as well as needed to talk to after he figured out of what happened between when he hit the ice to now. The woman was a SSR Lieutenant uniform and her straight blond hair was half pulled back, her hair looks slightly washed out. Her skin was slightly tanned, but it was also slight washed out as well, her eyes were blue, a mix of sky and ocean blue of which was also washed out. Her eyes held sadness in them as well as loss and to a certain degree misery. It was almost like she was close of being broken.

But when she looked at him that he could see the brightness of her eyes that he came to know and love. As well as seeing the kindness, caring, and softness that he was used to see along with a gleam of a jokester. But there was clear joy and happiness in her eyes when she looked at him, Steve slowly stood up and looked at Emily surprised that she looked no older than twenty two. But it was clear that some time has passed, for not only does her features seem slightly washed but her athlete's build was more clear and defining. The SSR uniform seem to hug her form better than it did in the war, showing her form off better. He noticed that she was still wearing her wedding rings as well as her green bracelet that contains her dagger and armor and her poppy was still around her wrist. However there was two other things that he noticed that was different about her besides her washed out features, that was around her neck was a silver necklace with a skull on it and there was a blue bracelet on the same wrist as her green bracelet. Emily looked at him for a moment bad bit her lip before she walked over the radio and turned it off, than she looked back at him.

"I have no idea of why they decided to have the radio on."

"Emily?" Emily nodded when Steve said that, he took a couple of steps forward but than stopped. Before he could move or say anything that Emily runs over and hugged him and Steve hugged her back tightly. Steve could hear Emily cry softly into his shoulder, he wondered of how long he has been gone. It seems like he might been gone for a few months, but Steve was unsure about for Emily seem to be acting like it has been years not months. If he has been gone months she would just hug him tight like after they had a hard mission. When they were at the one camp of where he was training as part of the super soldier program was the last time Emily held him tight like this was crying like how she was. For that the first time they seen each other in about fourteen years, it was killing him to know that she may have stay as a widow for fourteen years with Lauren and the demigods for company, but at least she wasn't alone. "Emily, what happen? Where amI?" After a minute that Emily stopped crying and lifted her head from his shoulder.

"A lot has happen, Steve. You are a recovery room of sorts." Steve raised an eyebrow when Emily said that. "I have a lot of explaining to do but it would be better if you sit down for this. For it would be quite a shock." Emily let go of him, Steve sat on the bed and Emily sat down next to him.

"Where am I?" He looked to the windows.

"This can't be New York."

"Oh it is, but those windows have a setting on them." Steve looked at Emily when she said that, she sighed. "Steve, this room was designed for when you woke up as to help ease you back."

"Ease me back?" Emily nodded.

"Yes. You see when you crashed, everyone thought you were dead. For the most part, there some people who refused to believe that you were not dead. I am sure you figured it that it hasn't been a few months since your crashed that it has been a few years since you crashed."

"Yes, I did figure that, for you looked different to a certain degree. But yet you don't look much different."

"Yes, that is because I am immortal now. Let me ask you something. How long do you think that you were asleep?"

"Asleep?"

"Well it's was more of suspended animation than anything else. For the ice preserved you and I think the serum also had a hand in it as well." Steve thought of Emily's question before he took a guess at it.

"I am thinking about fourteen years." Emily shook her head when Steve said that. "Fifteen than?"

"No, you been asleep for almost seventy years." Steve could feel his heart clutch when Emily said that, most everyone he knows are dead by now. Steve lowered his head and Emily out her smaller hand over his hand but he didn't look at her. "Steve, I know that this is a shock. A fair amount of people you know are dead, like Howard as well as the guys from the super soldier program."

"The howling commandos are dead. Lauren would most be dead."

"Well, actually, hmmm ... " Steve looked up at Emily.

"Are they still alive?"

"Yes they are." Steve got up and went to the door, but Emily grasp one of his hands, Steve looked at her. "Yes, I know you want to see them. I would like you to meet up with them, but ... "

"But what?" Emily sighed and shook her head.

"I am not sure where they are or what they are doing. The last time I saw the was at the bar we use to go to playing truth or dare, dancing drinking or playing a drinking game. We toast to the end ld the war in Europe and to you. Than I left and went to the park before one of the gods found me and made me the offer of immortally to help keep my promise to you as you crashed. That was the last time I saw Lauren or the howling commandos." Steve lowered his head but Emily's spoke up. "Steve, I know I lifted your spirits before I crash them, but don't give up of not seeing them again. For I am sure that we will see them again one day, with all the talk of both of us being alive that I am sure we will meet them sooner this later." Steve's head shot up when she said both of them.

"Both of us?" Emily nodded.

"You see, when that offer was made that there other things. Things that I helped me ease my pain to a certain degree, it at least gave me the hope to see you alive again. It helped kept me going for the last seventy years. You see, I was adopted, by Hades. Neither one of us was sure of how it happened but through the adoption that I was giving a second appearance. With I had to do, to protect the demigods and take them to camp to help defend themselves, the to needed to keep a low profile. That second appearance helped. But with Lieutenant USA still being alive that it would draw attention to myself. So my death was faked by Hades and Hecate." Steve looked over once more before he spoke.

"That is why you looked washed out, that you were adopted by Hades?"

"Basically, I guess. It's something that I don't think much about." Silence fell upon them before Steve broke it.

"Does Dad know?"

"Yes, He is glad of it to be honestly. Partly because I have a father figure to look to and partly because I can visit him in the underworld." Steve smiled when Emily said that.

"Some day, I want you to take me down there to talks to our father."

"I am planning doing that at some point but not now." Silence fell between them once more, Steve looked around the room again wondering what now. But there was also questions he wanted to ask Emily.

"Emily, did you ever try to find me?" Emily sighed.

"I did what I could, I ask for the gods for some help but you were out of their sight. I tried looking for you in the ocean to the best I was able to do. After a while I did figure out that you were in the ice somewhere. But I never tried to stop finding you even when I had the try to try to find you."

"I am sure you had breaks form helping and protecting the demigods."

"Yes, I used them to my advantage. But that was not the only thing I have done in the last mMay years. I am the princess and heir to the underworld, so I have underworld duties as well. But when I had the time I tried to look for you, provided that I wasn't doing something else."

"Like what?"

"Well, let's say that I kept busy all the time with looking for up you, the underworld, help raising a half sister, baby sitting a brother as I refer to it as well as some of the gods, reading different myths, looking for Lauren, and do what I can for the demigods." Emily paused slightly before she spoke. "For I made that promise to help the demigods as best as I could. I also promise to be with you till the end of the line." Steve smiled slightly before he hugged Emily and Emily hugged him back. He may no longer have Bucky any more, but he has Emily and no matter what they are in is together till the end of the line.


End file.
